youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Telegraph Cars
Rebecca Jackcon '''and '''Chris Knapman, better known online as Telegraph Cars, are English YouTubers known for their vehicle review videos. Telegraph Cars has over 89,000 subscribers & 23.4 million video views as of January 2020. History Telegraph Cars joined YouTube in September 2014. On September 5, 2014 Telegraph Cars uploaded their first video - http://youtu.be/Fe-KdwR7pAo. On May 26, 2015 Telegraph Cars uploaded their most viewed video with over 581,000 views as of May 14, 2016 - http://youtu.be/qH40OVMWgdU. Vehicles Telegraph Cars has reviewed Note all vehicles listed below are UK car models. Audi 2016 Audi A4 and Audi A4 Avant Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/2s5xdy6M0l4 2016 Audi R8 V10 Plus Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/k-bvH1DAQLw 2015 Audi A3 e-tron Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/DVNR1Yzypfg 2015 Audi RS3 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/DRBlevTcf5M 2015 Audi Q7 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Drv0YXw4Fv4 2014 Audi TT Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/2h2Ksae4iO4 Aston Martin 2015 Aston Martin DB9 GT Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/TJDQpHXd3Q4 BMW 2016 BMW X1 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/oSTKXR8tFsY 2016 BMW X5 xDrive40e Hybrid Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/_tktbJYRna8 2016 BMW 7-Series Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/RFtIAWyQWoQ 2015 BMW M5 30 Jahre Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/C8vbndXZuvQ 2015 BMW M235i Convertible Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ZYgydYAdE3E 2014 BMW M4 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/W_WqNEU6mrc 2014 BMW X4 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/U7Xqkd6Qa-E 2014 BMW 4-Series Gran Coupe Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/fZEnqFzw-_o BMW 1-Series and BMW M135i Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/lgrLI_TZNhE BMW 2-Series Gran Tourer MPV Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/C7WtlT-7zyE Citroen 2014 Citroen C1 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/gqnJjmvd39U 2014 Citroen C4 Cactus Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Fe-KdwR7pAo Ford 2016 Ford S-Max Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/FKQLLVM36Ak 2015 Ford C-Max Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ATqf96oZDJI 2015 Ford Focus Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/PtV3wvJ8mJk 2015 Ford Mustang Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/R0IBK5x3mkU 2015 Ford Mondeo Estate Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/rMobzD4hiIY 2014 Ford B-Max Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/-nTTTaKrd38 2013 Ford Fiesta Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/m8kFUwYtC90 Fiat 2015 Fiat 500 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/NxpW7OE7KNc Ferrari 2015 Ferrari California T Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/95u7xy_pyUg Honda 2015 Honda Civic Type R Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ocO_y8kq4qk 2015 Honda HR-V Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/dCZXtorFJuc 2015 Honda Jazz Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/NNPRXhepOLg Hyundai 2015 Hyundai i20 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/QSxO9KwboaE 2015 Hyundai Tucson Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/vOXFf284UHE Infiniti 2016 Infiniti Q30 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/CtK2ULsMWnE Jaguar 2016 Jaguar XF Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/HS6E05915zM 2015 Jaguar XE Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ZlHa8uiRIi8 2014 Jaguar F-Type Coupe Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/2PAZPeBmceI Jeep 2015 Jeep Renegade Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/HlExC01kxFs Kia 2016 Kia Sportage Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/iwEBmdC8B24 2014 Kia Carens Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/bVJy42W6kOE 2012 Kia Cee'd Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/HDqMufC8XNQ Lexus 2016 Lexus GS F Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/6-xriWT20vw 2016 Lexus RC 300h Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/DJC_Hsxmnrk 2016 Lexus 450h Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/HTgIppVomvE 2014 Lexus NX300h Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/b5-XkJkVAzo Land Rover 2015 Land Rover Discovery Sport Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/bn9-Qt8heX4 Mercedes-Benz 2016 Mercedes-Benz A-Class Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/VYLLn7v0CwA 2016 Mercedes-Benz C-Class Coupe Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/2MBFNVump98 2016 Mercedes-Benz GLC Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/0ZvQUxL8FO0 2014 Mercedes-Benz C-Class Estate Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/dDVZMm_HNco 2014 Mercedes-Benz GLA AMG Reviewed in this video -http://youtu.be/G6voTHZDtqE Mercedes-Benz CLA Shooting Brake Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/46muyJM-ivk Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/wZhjsJSJEGE Mazda 2015 Mazda CX-3 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/TKB6TPW1Cmk 2015 Mazda MX-5 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/fYtX29HW0_o 2015 Mazda2 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/-LVTkdFU0wE Mini 2016 Mini Clubman Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/jCis1YN0I9A 2014 Mini Cooper 5-Door Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/LmQzN4soOhw Mitsubishi 2016 Mitsubishi Outlander PHEV Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/tmSfdxN3GIk Nissan 2015 Nissan Juke Nismo RS Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/kmVrndlooy0 2014 Nissan Qashqai Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/lBdnSSJsmro 2014 Nissan Pulsar Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/NiQCMlgyNRo Opel 2015 Opel Adam S Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/5MNMJB5pM90 2015 Opel Corsa Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/l7BslbPNRHU Porsche 2016 Porsche 718 Boxster Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/HREhuvhtE-w 2016 Porsche 911 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/eyhTxuMcYic 2015 Porsche Cayman GT4 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/7-KnfxDq5WE 2015 Porsche Cayenne GTS Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/v7KxO1wSB_U 2014 Porsche Macan Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Al0bdwtOymw 2014 Porsche 911 Targa Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/gTXJsrpKc_0 Peugeot 2015 Peugeot 308 GTi Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/hgThfMOjhQk Renault 2014 Renault Twingo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/1QyL8ECCbHI 2014 Renault Zoe Electric Car Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/WlHIMwAUcoA Suzuki 2016 Suzuki S-Cross Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/xUZYl3fKxuc 2015 Suzuki Jimny Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/o49XxK98AxQ 2015 Suzuki Vitara Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/qH40OVMWgdU Subaru 2015 Subaru Levorg Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/jvCLRxmI3N8 Smart 2015 Smart Fortwo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/_jEnasxtONY Skoda 2015 Skoda Superb hatch and Skoda Superb Estate Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/gd_0JTNR0eQ Seat 2015 Seat Leon Cupra 280 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Fv0VYbRiIkc SsangYong 2015 SsangYong Tivoli Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/abxUiVURjnI Toyota 2016 Toyota Prius Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/2yYSEKzugXs 2015 Toyota Auris Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/MEb1ZCxIRw 2014 Toyota Yaris Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/STUOWLogeXQ Tesla 2016 Tesla Model S P90D with Autopilot Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/bkKSWPc_yuE Volkswagen 2016 Volkswagen Golf 1.0 TSI Bluemotion Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/sRGWxcbCebY 2016 Volkswagen Touran Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/QdlugCRd6D0 2014 Volkswagen Golf SV Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/j2cNbrpjGxs 2014 Volkswagen Polo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/fv31lNeFoi0 Volvo 2015 Volvo XC90 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/VyrG-nx91yM 2014 Volvo V40 Cross Country Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Y-Ie15qOncE Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers